Glug
Glug Goblinlord '''(Minor God of Darkness, and Goblinoids) (Chaotic Evil) Glug was created after the Goblin War, he also was the only god to avoid the All-Father's attentions during the Purge. How exactly this was accomplished none know, and Glug's not telling. '''Beliefs of the Priesthood: '''The priesthood of Glug is a Humanoid one. This is the worship of Goblins, Kobolds, Trolls, Half-Ogres etc. The Goblin faith believes that Glug is the father of the goblin race and wish to continue the war he started against all of the other races on Meaghana. Part of their belief is the superiority of the Goblinoid races, and his priests see it as a holy duty to take slaves from other races; particularly the so called “civilized races“. These goblins believe that when they die they are united with Glug, added to the communal being that is Glug. This explains why some goblins get spells when they pray to tribal spirits, because Glug harvests that worship as his own. There are actually Commandments to Glug that were given to his followers when he was still mortal. 1) Goblins are the highest form of life. This means that goblins are the rulers of the Goblinoid races. Of the Goblinoid races, goblins are the most cunning and resilient. Even though most of the bigger races enslave Goblins the situation quickly changes when there is a Goblin priest of Glug present. 2) Mercy is weakness. Glug only wants the most vile, destructive followers. No one gives goblins mercy so they are taught not to give it. Any Goblins showing mercy are sacrificed to Glug. 3) Cowardice is unworthy but Self preservation is the highest goal. This shows the interesting division that Goblins have in warfare. All goblins should be ready to go to war at a moments notice and fight bravely, but if the battle turns against them, there is no dishonor in saving ones own hide. '''Rituals: '''The holy symbol of Glug is actually a sacrifice. The first two joints of the middle two fingers of one hand, are cut off and force fed to a human or Demi-human slave. This slave is then sacrificed to Glug and the body burnt. As soon as this is done the Goblin is an official priest of Glug. Most Priests replace the missing digits with hooks or blades, so that they may be used in combat. A temple of Glug can be found anywhere, but the altar is made to exacting specifications. It is constructed from the bones and skin of six sacrifices, all of which must be priests, one human, one elf, one Dwarf, one Halfling, one Gnome, and one Goblin . The priest of Glug sacrifices the other five sacrifices each at a different full moon, and then flays himself alive. If the priest has the strength to fully sacrifice himself the altar is considered complete, if he dies first then the whole process must be started over again. This being the case true altars to Glug are few and far between, however they are powerful. '''Favored Weapon: '''Short Sword '''Domains: Destruction & Strength Category:Gods Category:Glug